VICTORIOneShots
by twilightselenacullen
Summary: contains spanking don't like don't read


I have received multiple requests to write stories for the show Victorious and an episode happened to be on that caught my eye and made me want to write these. So this will be a collection of different one shots not a chapter by chapter story. Unleas otherwise specified like in this chapter. I am going to start with the episode Beggin on Your Knees where Cat has people calling her phone for an emergency hotline. Hope you enjoy!

"Thank you for calling North Star help is on the way," Kat answered happily.

"Cat what was that about?" Beck asked somewhat sternly but at the moment mostly curious. Kat normally didn't give him a lot of trouble and if she did it was mainly by accident.

"Oh it's great apparently there's been some kind of mix up since I got my new phone number and people have been calling me instead of North Star's emergency hotline so I get to help them," Cat said cheerfully.

"But how will the paramedics know to go help them?" Robbie asked.

"Oh right I should call the paramedics," Cat said before leaving.

"Beck pinched the bridge of his nose, "I have to go take care of this."

They all muttered in agreement as he stalked towards her.

"Cat what are you doing?" Beck asked.

"I'm on my way to class why?" Cat asked.

Beck shook his head, "Give me your phone Cat."

"But I'm supposed to call the paramedics after class and what if more people need help?" Cat asked.

"You're not arguing with me are you Cat?" Beck held out his hand and she poutingly laid her phone there.

"Good girl, come with me," Beck said gripping her arm and leading her from the school.

"Okay," Cat answered obliviously.

On the way Beck called the paramedics and have them the location Cat had retrieved. When they went to the phone store and Beck explained the situation and had Cat's number changed she began to get upset, "But Beck I don't want my number changed I was having fun."

Beck turned to her and grasped her shoulders, "Cat you are in enough trouble please don't whine at me and make it worse."

"T-trouble but why?" she pouted, "I was only having fun but you had to take it away again," she crossed her arms.

"We will discuss this later Cat," Beck warned.

"But I want to discuss it now!" Cat whined stomping her foot.

Beck had had enough, after checking to see that the man was still turned around and busily working on her phone he gave Cat a swift but firm swat.

Cat yelped in surprise but immediately uncrossed her arms and hung her head in understanding. She had already disobeyed multiple warnings and decided not to go against this one. She nodded tears welling up in her eyes as she turned away.

He normally wasn't so short with her so she knew she must have pushed him too far and he must be serious.

Beck took Cat back to his RV when they were finished. He opened the door and gestured Caf inside. She sighed but entered.

"Sit," Beck ordered as he shut the door behind them.

Cat sat on the bed and nervously ran her fingers through her red hair. Unlike the others, especially Jade, she hadn't been punished by Beck very often. She knew he was like an overprotective big brother to her so most of the times it regarded her safety but luckily they didn't last very long. She had heard stories...

Beck grabbed a chair and sat backwards on it folding his arms across the back so he could talk to her face to face. She tried her best though to avoid his very close and disappointed gaze by looking around at the ceiling.

"Cat," Beck called.

She sighed and slowly brought her gaze to his, "I am in lots of trouble this time aren't I?"

He tried to hide his smirk, "Unfortunately yeah, and now that you have had plenty of time to think, can you tell me why?"

Cat twiddled her thumbs back and forth not wanting to meet his gaze still. She felt guilty now which was something she didn't like to feel at all, and was glad that it wasn't that often. She just shook her head not wanting to answer.

"Can't or won't?" Beck asked and her big brown sad eyes shot up to meet his.

He could tell she was extremely nervous and decided to go easy on her like he always does. He probably wouldn't admit it but he had a soft spot for her. She was his innocent little sister that he would always protect.

"Okay I'll tell you. Cat I am very very disappointed in you. You should have told someone straight away that this was happening. Those people'a lives were in danger and they needed real help. They were in a real emergency, and you neglected to get them the help you had promised them. Now I want you to think really hard and tell me how many times this has happened."

Cat looked at Beck questioningly, "Cat how many accidents were there?"

"Well including today would make it... Four," She answered.

Beck nodded and spun the chair back around, grabbed an object of his desk and sat on the bed beside her. Cat barely had time to think about how fast Beck was before she saw what he had grabbed.

Beck waved the brush at Cat as he spoke, "You are getting forty with this. Ten for each accident."

"But that's so many," Cat replied in a small voice as she played with her hair.

Beck ran his hand through his hair exhaustedly, "It's definitely more than you are used to but I think it's more than fair considering the situation."

Cat nodded and answered sadly, "Okay." Beck was sure that if Cat said anything else in that sweet disheartened voice he wouldn't have the nerve to punish her, so he quickly steeled himself and pulled her over his knee. She let out a soft whimper but other than that she stayed silent.

He wasted no time with a warm up and left her fully clothed not feeling as if she needed any extra reinforcement. He sighed and raised the brush in the air before bringing it down. She yelped and squirmed a little bit and Beck paused to let her get comfortable.

He placed his left hand on the small of her back and brought the brush down again with another loud smack that seemed to echo in the RV. Cat yelped once more and clung onto his leg tightly.

Beck sighed again and began to pick up the pace wanting this to be over as soon as possible. By twenty Cat started to cry silently.

Five spanks later Beck stopped when he heard her small voice, "Beck is it almost o-over?" She sobbed.

"Fifteen more Cat," Beck said landing another smack.

"O-ow wait I'm sorry Beck Please?" Cat pleaded. Beck sighed and stopped momentarily. He wasn't even using that much strength behind the smacks and really if it had been anyone else they wouldn't be sitting for a week. She was so innocent though and definitely seemed to be contrite.

Beck caved, "Five more then we'll be done okay?"

Cat nodded and put her head back down on the bed. Beck quickly finished and let her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck and sobbed into his shoulder. He patted her hair comfortingly.

"This will never happen again right?" Beck asked.

"Never I am so sorry Beck," Cat answered.

The next morning when Beck showed up to school he saw Robbie and Cat standing outside. He almost joined them until he heard their conversation and quickly sucked behind a tree.

"So how was it? Are you okay after yesterday? He didn't go to hard on you did he?" Robbie asked.

Cat shook her head and smiled.

"What?" Robbie asked confused.

She clasped her hands together an swung back and forth, "He tried to at first but he couldn't."

Beck narrowed his eyes angrily. What?

"What is your secret how do you always get off so easily?" Robbie asked.

Cat shrugged, "I just pouted a lot and started fake crying halfway through. He even took like ten off so I only got about thirty and he so wasn't even trying."

"Wow I have to learn how to act as well as you... Maybe i'll trly that next time," Robbie said.

Beck stepped out from behind the tree, eyes nareowed, and crossed his arms as he stood behind Cat. Robbie'a mouth dropped open Speechless.

"I know right Sikowitz would have been proud I even had to bury my face in the bed so he wouldn't see me smile," Cat laughed.

"Well I am not proud at all, in fact I'd say I'm the complete opposite," Beck spoke.

"Beck!" Cat squealed as she spun around.

Robbie looked at Beck guiltily, "B-Beck I didn't mean... I wasn't really going to-" Robbir tried.

"Get to class Robbie now," Beck ordered sternly.

"Yes sir!" Robbie quickly answered before taking off.

"Now what am I going to do with you?" Beck asked the guilty cat.

AN: Please review! Don't forget the more you write the faster I update. This one is a to be continued Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
